yuyuyufandomcom-20200223-history
Sakiwafu Hana
is the opening theme of the Washio Sumi's Chapter trilogy. The song is performed by Suzuko Mimori. Track Listing Sakiwafu Hana is written by Nakamura Kanata, composed and arranged by Keiichi Okabe. Koi wa Illusion is written by Suzuko Mimori, composed and arranged by Yano Hiroyasu. #Sakiwafu Hana #Koi wa Illusion #Sakiwafu Hana #Koi wa Illusion Opening 三森すずこ「サキワフハナ」MV short ver.（7thシングル）|Official Music Video 1080p YuYuYu Washio Sumi no Shou Opening (Movie ver.) Sakiwafu Hana Flower of Happiness Lyrics Romaji= Saki wa itte... Unmei no yobigoe ga shoujo no me wo samasu Kono hoshi no uragawa mo misutetari shinai to Taiyou wo kaesu nami kirameita Amarini mo mabushikute somukete ita no Aisureba nakusu koto shittete mo Ima negawazu ni irarenakute Kitto kitto taiko kara Sore wa hakanaku kiyoku orinasu hana no kioku Zutto zutto itsumademo Kimi ga hikari ni natte mo hitobito wa mata tane wo umeru Eien ni wasurenai furueru kata wo sotto Tsutsumikomu yasashikatta sono te no nukumori wo Jinsei no iro no kazu tadashisa ga Mamoru beki mono no sei itami ga aru no Ikiru tame shikata no nai koto dakara Shinji nuiteku kono seigi wo Negau negau hitobito no Kokoro wo shoujo wa nozoku kami ni akogareta mama Tatoe tatoe hanabira ga Chiru shunkan wo dare mo mitenakatta toshite mo ii no Shirazu shirazu kono hoshi wa Mukashi dareka ga yume ni egaita ato no sekai Soshite soshite watashitachi Kimi ga tsunaida omoi idaite yagate hana wo sakasu Negau negau hitobito no Kokoro wo shoujo wa nozoku kami ni akogareta mama Tatoe tatoe hanabira ga Chiru shunkan wo dare mo mitenakatta toshite mo ii no |-| Kanji= サキワイッテ... 運命の呼び声が　少女の目を覚ます この惑星の裏側も　見捨てたりしないと 太陽を反す波　きらめいた あまりにも眩しくて　背けていたの 愛すれば失くすこと　知ってても いま願わずに　いられなくて きっと　きっと　太古から それは　儚く清く織り成す　花の記憶 ずっと　ずっと　いつまでも 君が光になっても　人々はまた種を埋める 永遠に忘れない　震える肩をそっと 包み込む優しかった　その手の温もりを 人生の色の数　正しさが 守るべきもののせい　痛みがあるの 生きるため仕方のないことだから 信じ抜いてく　この正義を 願う　願う　人々の 心を少女は覗く　神に憧れたまま 例え　例え　花びらが 散る瞬間を　誰も見てなかったとしても　いいの 知らず　知らず　この惑星は 昔誰かが夢に描いたあとの世界 そして　そして　私たち 君が繋いだ思い抱いて　やがて花を咲かす 願う　願う　人々の 心を少女は覗く　神に憧れたまま 例え　例え　花びらが 散る瞬間を　誰も見てなかったとしても　いいの |-| English= Have good fortune... The call of fate wakes the girls Telling them to not forsake even the other side of the planet Turning over the sun, the waves sparkled They were so dazzling that I turned my back away Even if to love means to lose, I don't mind learning it Right now, I can't help but wish for it Surely, surely, they are the fleeting and pure flowers of memories interweaving together since ancient times On and on for eternity Even when you turn into light, people will continue to sow seeds For eternity, I will never forget this secretly trembling shoulder The warmth of the hands kindly enveloping me Which colors in life are justified? Because I have something to protect, even if it hurts Just to live, even if there is no other way Believe on your own justice Desire, desire, humans will Long for god, while the girls watch For example, for example, the petals scatter, and even if nobody notices, its fine Unknowingly, unknowingly, this planet after someone drew this world in his dreams long ago Then, then, we Held on to the same thought, and eventually it will bloom Desire, desire, humans will Long for god, while the girls watch For example, for example, the petals scatter, and even if nobody notices, its fine Navigation Category:Music